


Body Worship

by Milla_GSD



Series: South Downs Cottage Life [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Author is Asexual, Body Worship, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, So much smut, sex positive Aziraphale, sex positive!asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla_GSD/pseuds/Milla_GSD
Summary: Aziraphale loves to worship Crowley's body any way he can and with the modern era arriving, he now has more options than ever to show his demon just how much he truly means to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale loves to worship Crowley in any way he possibly can. 

Sometimes it’s subtle ways, like the nights where the lay together on the couch, the demon watching whatever has caught his attention on the television Aziraphale finally relented into getting. Aziraphale will usually read a book while a hand runs through the demons fiery hair as Crowley uses his lap as a pillow, combing gently through the strands. On those nights, they never go much farther than that, occasionally just needing to just be in each others company.

There are times when Aziraphale gives Crowley space, knowing the demon is going through his own certain personal turmoil and he doesn’t want the angel anywhere near him on those days. It makes Aziraphale sad, knowing there isn’t much he can do to help his friend in those moments, but he respects the space the demon needs and knows he will always return once his mood shifts. Aziraphale is always ready with open arms, ready to give his demon whatever he needs when he does finally return. 

Then there are the times that Aziraphale uses his body to worship Crowley, when he lays the demon out beneath him and takes his time, wanting to memorize every line he possibly can. One these days, he stretches everything out as long as he possibly be can, using his hands, his tongue, his lips to map every part of the demon’s body as he shakes beneath him, every nerve on fire. 

Aziraphale always let Crowley choose whatever effort he wants to, going with whatever the demon has decided. Some nights, Aziraphale runs his hands down Crowley’s body, ending on a rock hard cock that throbs beneath his fingers, already hot and leaking. Aziraphale will smile softly as he watches Crowley’s face, his mouth open as he pants with his eyes half lidded as Aziraphale brings him to the edge at whatever pace he feels like. 

There are other days when Aziraphale blazes a path down Crowley’s long body with his lips, sucking and kissing at every dip and crevice he can reach. Once he goes low enough, Aziraphale will find a cunt that’s dripping and aching for him and Aziraphale will smile as his lips close over Crowley’s clit, sucking and laving at it. Crowley’s whines reach his very core, warming him from the inside as Crowley squirms beneath him. 

No matter the effort, Aziraphale loves using his hands to gently open Crowley up, rocking up into the demon and curling the digits to hit whatever sweet spot they find. He loves the way Crowley’s hands will eventually find his hair, loves the way Crowley begs him softly for more, reaches the point of no return, and spills himself all over the angels hands and into his mouth. Occasionally, Crowley begs him for even more and Aziraphale finds himself making his own effort, fucking into the demon at whatever pace is needed. He worships Crowley in any way he can, murmuring to the demon to remind him just how beautiful he is, how bright and full of love he is, smiling down at the being beneath him. 

He will always love the way Crowley grabs at him, pulling him in closer, hands holding him tight wherever he can reach. The angel always leans into the demon’s touch, relishing how it feels to be wanted, to be needed in that way. Loves the marks Crowley leaves on his skin, marks he looks at the next day with a loving smile on his face, never vanishing them, knowing his demon is only waiting for his next chance to leave more.

Afterwards, Crowley will curl against him, burying his face in the angel’s neck as they both breath heavily and come down from their highs. “Angel, you’re going to be the end of me one of these days,” Crowley whispers to him and Aziraphale will hold him tighter. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, my dear,” he will whisper back, placing a tender kiss to the demons head. Crowley will wrap himself tighter around the angel, eventually drifting off to sleep with a content look on his face that Aziraphale knows would bring him to his knees if they weren’t already laying down. They are all times Aziraphale will treasure, knowing Crowley doesn’t feel love in quite the same way the angel does, but he is determined to show him at every possible chance. 

There are also times when Crowley gets a look on his face and Aziraphale knows the demon needs his own turn at worshiping. He readily opens himself up to the demon, letting his lover run his hands down his body, giggling when Crowley grabs on to particular places. Laying beneath the demon, he shudders as Crowley takes his turn making the angel feel loved, feel beautiful, and Aziraphale wants to burn those nights into his memories. 

No matter the effort Aziraphale makes on those days, Crowley worships him all the same, doing everything he can to make the angel sigh and whimper, drawing the most pleasing noises he can out of the angel. When Crowley has had his fill for the night, Aziraphale will curl up against the demon, holding him close and nuzzling against his body. He leans into Crowley’s touch as the demon plays with his curly hair, soaking up as much love he possibly can. 

Aziraphale never minds what Crowley needs from him, whether it’s to worship or be worshiped, and Aziraphale almost always leaves it up to the demon, knowing he will be happy and content no matter the decision. 

Then there are days that only come occasionally, days when Aziraphale wants to worship his demon, but doesn’t feel like making his own effort. On those days, Aziraphale finds himself loving the modern era and how it has made those days so much more interesting for the couple...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated tags a bit to accommodate for this chapter!
> 
> I wasn’t planning on making this more than two chapters, but after almost losing 4K+ plus, I decided to add a third chapter purely so I don’t lose my mind!

Aziraphale doesn’t dislike sex, he’s not opposed to it, but there are just days when making an effort just seems like, well, like too much effort. He finds he is able to worship Crowley just the same whether he’s made one or not, finds his own pleasure in just watching, and Crowley never seems to mind when Aziraphale isn’t in the mood. Aziraphale still takes his time with his demon all the same, savoring every noise that slips past those perfect lips, relishes every shudder he draws from the writhing man. He still holds his demon close when they are done, pressing tender kisses to sensitive skin as Crowley snuggles into him, utterly and completely spent.

He may not feel the exact same way about sex as his demon does, but it’s always something he’s willing to participate in if his demon needs it. While Crowley feels love in more muted ways and needs the help of physical affections every now and then, Aziraphale feels the love pouring from Crowley in every action. Whether it’s a cup of hot tea handed to him on a cold, windy day, or a new book that shows up on his desk, one he’s been searching for for ages now, Aziraphale feels his demon’s love constantly. He was made to feel love, both outwardly and inwardly, and he takes every opportunity to help his demon feel the same.

Luckily for Aziraphale, they now live in a very modern age and there are certain inventions that have come along that make the days Aziraphale doesn’t feel like making an effort so much more pleasant. Aziraphale knows he will never grow tired of using his hands and tongue to make his demon writhe, but it’s nice to have options to show his lover just how much he worships everything about him.

On a day that Crowley is out tending his garden, Aziraphale watches longingly from a window, eyes trailing over the other. They’ve moved out to the countryside, finally getting away from the big city and all it’s harsh, cold edges. They’ve made themselves a home, together, and Aziraphale feels the love as it spreads in every room in their little cottage. As Aziraphale watches, Crowley stretches, his back arching in a long curve. The angel trails his eyes over the small bit of exposed skin at Crowley’s waist where his shirt raises up just enough, and Aziraphale has a sudden urge to worship that strip of skin as much as he can.

Crowley must be able to feel his staring, must have gotten some sense of Aziraphale’s longing, because before he knows it, the angel has locked eyes with the demon and a fire burns within him. As he watches, Crowley licks his lips and saunters his way inside, keeping eye contact for as long as he can.

“Bedroom, now,” is all Aziraphale says to him once he’s made it inside, and Crowley’s eyes only widen before he races up the stairs. Aziraphale gives a soft chuckle, loving the intensity with which Crowley sprints away, and he slowly makes his own way up the stairs to follow his lover.

When he reaches their room, Crowley is already stripped bare for him, spread on the bed, ready and waiting for whatever the angel has in store. Aziraphale notices vaguely that the demon has manifested a cock, but with what he has in mind, it doesn’t really matter at this point. A wicked smile dashes across his face as he makes his way to the bed, and he can feel it spread as Crowley shivers, the intensity in Aziraphale’s eyes already making his head swim.

“Angel,” he croaks out, and Aziraphale’s smile grows as he hears how needy the demon already is.

“I’m going to take my time with you, Crowley,” he whispers out, voice spreading easily through the soft room. “We have so much time together, and I’m going to worship every single inch of you today.”

Aziraphale watches as another shiver courses through Crowley and he’s pleased to see Crowley’s eyes widen further. “Please...” the demon replies, and Aziraphale crosses the room to the side of the bed, never breaking eye contact.

“Oh my dear,” he starts, fingers reaching for his own clothes. “I promise, you will feel so much today.” Aziraphale keeps his eyes focused on his demon as he slowly strips his clothes away, watching for any changes in Crowley. Once he is completely naked in front of the other, he smiles again as Crowley notices that he hasn’t made an effort today, and sees the exact moment Crowley’s lust grows for him. He might not be able to feel it the exact same way that Crowley does, but he knows the signs, knows the way it changes his lover’s face, and that’s all the encouragement he needs to continue.

“Zira,” Crowley mumbles, voice already thick and heavy.

Aziraphale doesn’t say anything in reply, only reaches down for his demon instead, finally settling himself on the bed next to the other. Arms instantly reach for him, pulling him closer, and Aziraphale’s own arms encircle Crowley, needing to run his hands over every inch he can reach. Lips find his and Aziraphale sinks into the kiss, pressing into Crowley.

He breaks the kiss after a few moments, lips traveling to the demon’s neck as he feels a hand start to run through his hair. Pulling himself up while never breaking contact, Aziraphale is soon on all fours, holding himself over the demon as he continues to kiss and suck on the demon’s pale neck. “Oh, angel,” Crowley breathes out below him and Aziraphale smiles as he continues his ministrations. He’s going to make the other feel every ounce of love he has to give, and he’s going to take as much time as he feels like today.

“I plan on taking my time today, my love,” Aziraphale tells Crowley softly, voicing his thoughts while watching as the demon looks up at him. His face is so pure and open, and Aziraphale wishes it was the face his demon always wore. “I want you to know every ounce of my love today, Crowley, and I plan on showing you in as many ways as I possibly can.”

As Aziraphale speaks, he slowly lowers himself over the demon, pressing soft kisses in between his words to the pale skin beneath him. The smattering of freckles over shoulders draws him in and he sucks marks into the skin around them. He feels his heart warm at the soft sounds of Crowley’s gasps, wanting to draw the sounds out more.

“Yessss...” Crowley hisses out as Aziraphale moves even lower, tongue flicking out over one taunt nipple. Laving at it slowly and tenderly, Aziraphale spends his time on it, relishing the noises his actions bring forth. “Angel,” Crowley whines out, and Aziraphale finds himself smiling as he switches to the second nipple, pulling against it softly with his teeth.

The fingers in his hair tighten and Aziraphale tries just a little harder to elicit whines from his demon. As he pulls the nipple into his mouth, sucking softly on it, he is rewarded with yet another broken whine from Crowley. After a few moments, Aziraphale pulls away, leaving behind on last soft, tender kiss against the redden skin before he looks up at Crowley.

Red hair fans around Crowley’s head, finally long enough to reach his shoulders once again. Aziraphale always loved this length on his demon and he’s so happy to see it return once again. Leaning down, Aziraphale presses a gentle kiss to closed eyes, feeling them flutter against his lips. “You are so beautiful, my dear,” he whispers softly, love pouring from every word.

Crowley shivers under his touch, under his words, and Aziraphale is only spurred on. The cock twitching between them is helping that too, of course. “Want me to continue?” Aziraphale asks, always checking in on his demon when he gets in moods like this, when he knows it is going to drag on for hours. It would only take one word from Crowley to get him to stop instantly, but Aziraphale always makes sure to check in just the same, needing the other to know his voice matters.

“Yes,” Crowley breaths out, eyes batting open. Blue locks with gold and Aziraphale takes his time staring as he runs gentle fingers over expanding ribs. He hasn’t made it far before Crowley’s eyes once again flutter closed and Aziraphale’s smile broadens, needing to take it all in as much as possible.

“Oh, my demon,” he breathes out, the words ghosting over Crowley’s skin, raising goosebumps in their path. He lowers himself down the demon again, pressing gentle kisses and flicking his tongue across the smooth planes of Crowley’s chest. His demon breathes harder as Aziraphale moves lower, his lips ghosting over Crowley’s stomach, pressing kisses to every spot he can reach. He reaches Crowley’s waist, giving extra attention to the strip of skin that caught his attention earlier, sucking and licking on a spot just by a bony hip he knows always gets the demon to whine.

Fingers tighten in his hair once again, only spurring Aziraphale on as he continues to move lower. As he passes by Crowley’s cock, he can’t help but chuckle when the demon let’s out a huff. “All in due time,” Aziraphale whispers gently, knowing his demon will always be able to hear him no matter how loud he speaks. “I plan on worshiping every inch of you today, so please be patient darling.”

Crowley arches up into his touch as Aziraphale spreads a hand over Crowley’s stomach, needing to touch as much of the demon as he can as he trails kisses over taunt thighs. When Crowley whines after his lips pass a certain place, Aziraphale returns, sucking a mark into the sensitive area while the demon squirms under him. “Angel,” Crowley breaths out softly, and Aziraphale gently runs his tongue over the mark he has made, soothing the skin as he does.

Leaning back a little, Aziraphale grabs Crowley’s leg, gently placing it on his shoulder. He turns his head, pressing even more soft kisses against the beautiful calf he has always loved to look at. He glances towards his demon as he continues his worshiping, locking eyes once again with those glowing golden orbs. Crowley is already flushed from his face down to his neck, and Aziraphale gives his lover a small smile before closing his eyes again. He lowers the leg he has been working on, raising the other one once his demon is all settled again, pressing kisses against new skin.

“So beautiful, so precious,” Aziraphale murmurs, loving the shivers his words bring forth.

“You’re going to be the end of me,” Crowley moans as Aziraphale once again finds the sensitive spot on the second thigh, sucking another red mark into the skin. “Truly, angel, you’re ruining me.”

Aziraphale chuckles before pulling away. He can feel the demon’s eyes on him as he finally resettles himself, stretching out between Crowley’s thighs. He leaves the leg over his shoulder, loving the weight of it as it presses against him. Ghosting his lips over the inside of Crowley’s thigh, Aziraphale moves closer and closer to the where he knows his demon is waiting so patiently for him.

Hips start to wiggle in that not entirely human way Crowley always seems to be able to move, but Aziraphale presses a hand gently to them, reminding his demon to remain patient. Crowley only huffs at him again and the sound turns to a groan at the end as Aziraphale ghosts a breath over the aching cock in front of him. He watches as fingers tighten into fists, burying themselves in the sheets under their bodies.

“So beautiful my love, so absolutely beautiful,” Aziraphale breaths out before pressing a soft and tender kiss to the base of Crowley’s cock. As soon as his lips make contact, the demon writhes under him, finally getting the contact he has been waiting for. “You’re being so patient for me today, being so good.”

Aziraphale’s words only make the demon moan again as Aziraphale’s breath ghosts over the throbbing member. Aziraphale slowly runs his tongue over Crowley’s cock, sighing as it twitches beneath him. “Oh, Crowley,” he says gently, voice full of love.

Crowley’s hips buck against the hand holding him down and he can hear the desperation in the demon’s whines. He needs more, but he is always so hesitant to ask for it. Aziraphale is more than prepared to take his time, licking softly and slowly up Crowley’s skin over and over again, not touching him in any other way. Crowley pants harder above him, moaning more often than not at this point, and yet still does not ask for more.

It isn’t until Aziraphale’s tongue starts to flick directly under the head of Crowley’s cock, right where he knows the demon is most sensitive in this form, that the demon’s whines increase and there’s a fist twisting in his hair, but never painfully. Aziraphale only continues his motions, flicking ever so gently, needing his demon to know he will always be able to ask for more, a conversation they’ve had many times. Since Crowley only continues to moan and whine, Aziraphale starts to pull away, not wanting his demon to explode purely from being pent up, but the fist in his hair pushes down, not letting him.

Aziraphale raises his head just enough to look up the slim body beneath him, finding those glowing eyes easily. “What do you need?” he coaxes, needing Crowley to know he is safe, that he can voice his feelings freely. It’s just them, will always be just them, and Aziraphale wishes ever so much that his demon will feel safe within the confines of this room.

Crowley is panting hard now, every nerve on fire, and Aziraphale starts to pull away again, not wanting to cause his demon any discomfort. He is stopped again though before he makes it far, so he only watches Crowley, waiting patiently. He will always go at whatever pace his lover needs, because all of this, every single bit of it, is always for Crowley.

“Please...” Crowley finally breathes out, face relaxing as he says the word as if a weight is lifted off of him. “Please, Zira...”

It’s all Aziraphale needs and he flashes Crowley the softest of smiles before returning to the leaking cock in front of him. Lips wrap slowly around the head of it as the hand that was holding down hips moves to the base, keeping his cock steady as Aziraphale works his mouth down over it. Crowley instantly bucks against him, a low keen leaving his throat as Aziraphale envelopes him. He presses his tongue against the sensitive vein, uses his lips to apply just enough pressure as he sucks him down. His hand runs gently over the area he has yet to pull into his mouth, giving the demon as much contact as he can.

Crowley’s fingers scrape against his scalp, leaving Aziraphale tingling as he starts to bob his head, loving each and every noise Crowley allows himself to make. Once he finds his rhythm, Aziraphale hums around Crowley’s cock, lips vibrating, and he almost giggles at the strained sounds that are now coming from above.

“More...” Crowley whispers out above him, and Aziraphale happily gives it to him, finally swallowing the entire length down. His throat expands to accept the hard appendage and he greedily sucks down the saltiness that is leaking from the soft head. Nose buried in the red hair at the base of Crowley’s cock, he only sucks around Crowley, worshiping the aching cock as much as he can.

When Crowley’s whine grow desperate, when the hand tightens almost painfully in his hair, Aziraphale slowly slides the cock from his mouth. The head leaves his lips with a soft pop, and Aziraphale licks his way up the swollen member. Crowley’s hips buck into empty air, even as he tries to curl in on himself, needing the contact that has been taken from him. Aziraphale only spreads his hand back over Crowley’s stomach, waiting for the demon to look up at him as he watches silently.

“Please, please,” Crowley finally whines, and Aziraphale smiles down at him.

“I want to worship every part of you, Crowley,” the angel tells his lover. “And that was only one part.”

At his words, Crowley’s eyes go impossibly wide and Aziraphale can tell the moment he catches on. “Angel,” he whispers, voice already so rough.

Aziraphale pulls himself up Crowley’s body after lowering the leg from his shoulder and he run’s a hand over the demon’s face, cupping his cheek gently. “I need you to feel my love today, dear. Every single ounce of it.”

Crowley stares at him, eyes completely taken over by the snake inside of him and Aziraphale finds himself getting lost in them as Crowley starts to come back down. As he watches, those eyes flutter shut, and Aziraphale can feel the change that goes through Crowley as he does what Aziraphale has silently asked of him.

Aziraphale’s hand leaves Crowley’s cheek, his eyes never leaving Crowley’s face, as it trails down the demon’s body once again. It isn’t long before he reaches the juncture between Crowley’s legs and his fingers slip further, finding that sweet, wet heat he knows they will slide against. As soon as his fingers reach Crowley’s clit, the demon inhales sharply, back arching off the bed once again and his legs fall open to give Aziraphale more access.

“You are so beautiful,” Aziraphale tells his demon, never getting tired of saying those words to him. “So good to me, so very nice and soft.” He throws in as many four letter words as he can, peppering them throughout his praises. Crowley whines as each one leaves his lips and Aziraphale knows exactly what it does to him. As the words fall from his mouth, Aziraphale’s fingers rub softly over the bundle of nerves beneath them, drawing up Crowley’s own wetness to help stimulate the area.

“Oh Crowley,” he breathes, voice soft and tender as the demon whines brokenly below him. “You are so perfect.”

Crowley’s whines increase, growing in intensity as Aziraphale tries out a new pattern with his fingers. He keeps up the pattern, not slowing down or stopping even as Crowley writhes beneath him. “Please,” Crowley whispers desperately, voice broken.

“Whenever you’re ready, love,” Aziraphale replies, continuing his motions.

It’s all the incentive Crowley needs and Aziraphale can only watch as the demon comes apart beneath his hand. The orgasm washes over Crowley, lighting every nerve in the demon on fire, and Aziraphale stares in awe. His fingers never stop, never slow down, and it isn’t long before another wave courses through his lover. Aziraphale reaches down, pressing kisses to wherever he can reach as Crowley’s legs tighten around his hand, pulling him in even closer.

A hand grabs his wrist and Aziraphale slows his fingers, waiting to see what Crowley wants from him, but doesn’t pull away. Crowley is breathing hard, eyes wide open, and Aziraphale can only hope that Crowley is seeing stars. He bends his head down, nuzzling against the demon’s neck as Crowley’s breathing starts to even out again.

“More, please,” the demon finally says and Aziraphale is only too happy to oblige him.

The hand on his wrist loosens, but doesn’t pull away completely, and Aziraphale slowly moves his own hand down further. Crowley’s legs fall back open beneath him, welcoming the angel in as he slides his fingers through the wet heat he meets. “Oh, angel,” Crowley sighs, head tipping back as his eyes flutter closed again.

Aziraphale doesn’t care though, keeping his own eyes trained on the demon’s face, watching as it opens, emotions raw and bare to him. Only ever to him. He teases Crowley’s inner lips, wanting to keep going, but also wanting to give Crowley as much stimulation as possible. The demon only moans softly, his hand guiding Aziraphale even lower after only a moment or two.

Crowley’s free hand lands on Aziraphale’s back, fingers digging in to him tightly as Aziraphale finally pushes his two fingers into Crowley. They are immediately swallowed up, sliding easily in to the wetness of Crowley’s cunt. He gently moves them back and forth a few times, relishing the whines Crowley emits.

Aziraphale could stay like this for the rest of his existence, laying in this bed, giving all of his love to his demon. He knows that part of Crowley is always afraid to let go, always afraid that Aziraphale will end up Falling because of him (or even worse, leave him entirely), but Aziraphale knows it will never happen. He was tasked by Her to love all of Her creations and Crowley is one of the earliest. Sharing his love with the demon is following Her commands and he knows he will never Fall because of it.

After he is positive Crowley is completely worked up, when he feels Crowley’s body shaking apart under him, Aziraphale curls his two fingers. Crowley tenses up, every part of him knowing what is coming next, and Aziraphale takes his time. His demon is a panting mess now and Aziraphale can’t get enough of the sight he is being treated to.

“Do you want more of this?” Aziraphale asks as he curls those fingers more and his thumb moves into position over Crowley's clit, already rubbing softly against it. He starts to move the two fingers inside of his demon gently, not pressing too hard yet.

Crowley keens, a high pitched noise leaving his throat even as he nods his head slowly, and it’s all the sign Aziraphale needs. Curling the fingers more, Aziraphale finally starts to move them faster, pressing against that spot inside of Crowley’s cunt that has him almost screaming with every thrust at this point. Aziraphale presses gentle kisses against the skin of Crowley’s neck, showering the demon in as much love as he can manage, needing to show him more with every passing second.

After only a few minutes, Crowley is falling apart under him, his whole body quivering as another orgasm tears through him and Aziraphale watches, enraptured by the pure joy he sees racing across the others face. “Do you want more, my love?” he asks, knowing he’s teasing at this point.

Crowley nods his head faster, the quivers dying down even as he starts to tense up again. “Please, oh pleassse don’t stop,” Crowley babbles, his hiss starting to emerge as he is overcome with emotions. “For the love of anyone lissstening, don’t ssstop.”

Aziraphale leans down, placing his lips on the demon’s, and he kisses him thoroughly as Crowley succumbs to yet another orgasm. He is soaking wet at this point, but Aziraphale isn’t planning on stopping, not while his demon is still begging for more. It isn’t often he can bring the demon to this point and he’s loving every second of it.

Pushing his fingers in deeper, he moves the arm he is leaning on closer to the red hair that is so tantalizing, so tempting, and he finds himself threading his fingers through the strands. Crowley shakes apart, another orgasm tearing through him as Aziraphale’s fingers tighten in his hair, pulling gently. Crowley leans into, pulling away from the kiss and Aziraphale pulls harder as Crowley whines.

“More,” he moans, arching his neck now as his hair is pulled even harder.

“Whenever you’re ready love,” Aziraphale whispers. “There’s more planned whenever you’re ready for it.”

Crowley’s eyes fly open, searching for Aziraphale’s, and they can’t help but stare at each other even as Crowley becomes a shaking mess once more, calling out Aziraphale’s name as he falls apart from the angel’s fingers once again. Aziraphale slows his fingers, uncurling them as he slides them away from sensitive flesh. Crowley is breathing hard, but Aziraphale sees the open, honest joy still spread all over his lover’s face. His back tingles where he knows scratches have been etched into his skin and Aziraphale smiles even harder. The marks are always one of his favorite parts.

Aziraphale discreetly miracles some of the mess away, cleaning the sheets for the first time that night (he knows they will need it again before everything is said and done), but he leaves the wetness on his own fingers. He releases his grip on Crowley’s hair, cradling the demon’s head gently. He gives his love some time to recover, let’s him catch his breath, aware that Crowley has yet to let go of his wrist.

Crowley eventually starts to come down, his body still trembling slightly after the orgasms he has already had, but a smile plays on his lips and his eyes shine when they finally reappear. Aziraphale waits, giving Crowley as much time as he needs. Waits for the subtle sign that the other is ready to continue. “You are so wonderful,” he hears himself whispering, unable to contain the affectionate words for any longer.

Crowley’s breath catches, and Aziraphale only smiles more. The red head only leans into Aziraphale’s touch, lips gently touching the palm of his soft hand. After a few more minutes, Crowley finally nods and it’s all the incentive Aziraphale needs to continue. He pulls away from his lover, chuckling at the indignant sound he hears. “Patience love,” he says as he reaches for the bottom drawer of the bedside table.

“Never was much one for virtues,” Crowley replies, but Aziraphale can hear the anticipation behind those words.

“One of these days, we will have to help you grow the amount you have then,” Aziraphale tells him, already thinking of how fun that could be, but his mind soon returns to the task at hand as he finds what he is looking for.

Without turning to face Crowley, he pulls himself off of the bed, walking back down towards the foot of it so he can more easily settle himself between Crowley’s legs once again. Crowley shifts up the bed, getting into a more comfortable position and Aziraphale waits for another nod before continuing his own advances. “I’m not quite done worshiping this part of you today, my dear,” is all he says before he lowers himself to the bed. He can hear Crowley’s breath already hitching as he once again settles a thigh over his shoulder, loving the view he has of his lover.

The whine Crowley makes would have anyone in a five mile radius blushing as Aziraphale raises hooded eyes to his demon. It’s all the warning he gives him before his fingers once again find the bundle of nerves, never once breaking eye contact as he softly rubs against them. When he flicks on the purple vibrator on his hand, he swears he can see the stars dance in Crowley’s eyes, desire pooling quickly in them. His fingers on Crowley’s clit stop their motions, only to be replaced by the very tip of the toy. He smiles as Crowley jumps, his body reacting quickly to the new stimulation.

“Oh, fuck,” Crowley squeezes out, hands scrabbling.

Aziraphale has no answer for him, only presses the vibrator in harder, watching as Crowley falls completely apart under him. Hips jerk, toes curl, and a slim back arches as Crowley writhes. His moans and whines are sweet music to Aziraphale and he does everything he can to soak it all in. One of Crowley’s hands lands in his hair, fingers scrambling for something to hold on to, and Aziraphale reaches with his free hand for the other. They hold on to each other like this as Crowley tenses and quivers, an orgasm quickly burning through him.

Aziraphale watches the way Crowley’s face opens up, the way everything scrunches and then relaxes as the endorphins rush through him. They may be celestial beings, but having human bodies does occasionally have it’s advantages, the ability to feel human feelings being one of them in certain situations. Once he pulls another orgasm from his lover with the vibrator, Aziraphale moves the slim toy lower, giving Crowley a moment to recover. He hears the gasps from above mixing with whines, mixing with moans as he moves the toy even lower, sliding it slowly past dripping lips.

He only has to maneuver the toy for just a moment before he knows he has once again discovered the delicious spot inside Crowley’s cunt, the demon almost immediately coming undone. “Zira!” Crowley shouts when he does only seconds later, and Aziraphale shivers at his name falling from Crowley’s lips.

“P-pleassse,” Crowley hisses brokenly and Aziraphale instantly moves to pull everything away. The hand still threaded in his hair stops him though and the angel waits for another sign. “M-mouth,” Crowley croaks out. “P-pleassse.”

“You’re sure?” Aziraphale asks, not wanting to break his demon.

“Yessss...” Crowley hisses out and Aziraphale immediately lowers his mouth to the demon’s clit, the toy once again sliding easily back inside, finding its target quickly.

Crowley practically screams his name when he sucks his clit into his mouth. Aziraphale gives the small bundle as much focus and attention as he gave the cock earlier, sucking gently on it. His tongue presses against it in between the sucking, and Crowley shakes apart beneath him again. Aziraphale can feel his cunt quivering under his lips, can feel the orgasm racing through the demon’s body, and he chases it again and again, silently singing Crowley’s praises as he does so.

After some time (he isn’t really aware of how long it has been anymore), Aziraphale slowly starts to stop everything. He doesn’t pull it all away at once, just lessens the intensity of it all one piece at a time. First, his mouth leaves the throbbing clit, the vibrator pulling out every so slowly right after. He doesn’t want to break his lover, isn’t looking to rush the rest of their evening. Crowley’s entire being is shaking under and above him now, everything trembling as shock waves continue to course through him even once Aziraphale stops everything.

A hand weakly pulls on him and Aziraphale moves his way back up the bed after carefully lowering Crowley’s leg from his shoulder. He wraps his arms around the quivering demon, pulling him in closely as wave after wave of shivers run across his thin body. Crowley’s head lands on him, in the crock of his neck and shoulder, and Aziraphale whispers sweet nothings to him as Crowley comes down from his high.

Once he has almost completely stopped shaking, Aziraphale feels Crowley nuzzle gently against him. “Death of me,” Crowley finally whispers and Aziraphale can only smile at the words. The two lay like that for some time, Aziraphale never in any rush to continue worshiping. This is as much about Crowley’s health as it is his own desires, and he never wants to push past any boundaries, especially not the ones he knows Crowley is always so hesitant to voice.

“Whenever you are ready, love,” he whispers into the quiet room after he’s given Crowley a length of time. “Only when you are ready.”

He can feel Crowley shiver with excitement beneath him, and only watches as the demon’s effort once again changes, reverting back to that aching cock they started the day with. “More,” Crowley whispers, and it’s all the encouragement Aziraphale needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

It’s not that Aziraphale hates sex; he’s actually quite fond of the connection it gives him and Crowley. Having a way to show Crowley how much he loves and appreciates him in a physical way is a completely enjoyable experience for him. It isn’t something he craves or has urges for for himself, but he takes every opportunity available to remind his demon that he’s more than what Hell has made him believe about himself.

Crowley reminds Aziraphale that he never has to do any of this for him, that he would be perfectly fine without having sex. Some times the conversation comes up while they are laying on the couch after Crowley has been pretending to watch tv, but Aziraphale can always tell when he’s deep in thought instead. When it comes up those nights, Aziraphale can tell it isn’t so much bothering Crowley, but is just a topic he’s been mulling over once again. The angel will only smile softly at his demon, pulling him in for a kiss that instantly reassures Crowley once again.

The nights that worry Aziraphale the most, the ones when Crowley needs more than a simple kiss to be reminded of Aziraphale’s love for him... Those nights weigh heavily on the couple.

Aziraphale will come home from taking care of his bookshop for the day and will immediately notice something is wrong as soon as he walks in the door. He can always feel the energy radiating from Crowley, no matter where in the house he happens to be hiding this time. “Crowley?” he’ll call out, knowing from experience he won’t always get an answer. It only takes a few minutes (and a trail of whiskey bottles) to find the demon each time and it always breaks a piece of him when he does.

Lanky body curled in on itself, face streaked with tears, Crowley will only just barely raise his head to look at the angel, and Aziraphale will know the demon has once again been haunted by his past all day. Aziraphale will only reach a hand out, waiting to see what reaction he will get. Sometimes, it’s a hand reached out in turn for him, others...

Aziraphale always goes at whatever pace Crowley needs though, waiting patiently on his demon. “Why do you do all of this for me? What’s the point?” Crowley will whisper, voice broken.

“Crowley, my dear,” Aziraphale will reply, pushing as much love as he can into the words, doing everything he can to break through to Crowley. “You take such good care of me, all of the time. Show me constantly what I mean to you. Whether I crave it or not, being with you physically is never a burden for me. It’s something I enjoy, something that gives you pleasure, something that makes us both happy, and that’s all I will ever need from it, Crowley.”

He will say this last bit almost like a prayer, trying to show the other that his words are nothing but the truth. Sex isn’t just going through the motions for him. It’s not just something he does to pass the time. It’s a way of showing praise, of showing his love, of leaving himself bare and naked for Crowley, laying himself open and honest for the other to see. He will smile at his demon, opening himself up as much as possible, and when he is eventually allowed to pull his lover to him, Aziraphale will shower Crowley in as much affection as he can. With Crowley wrapped safely in his arms, Aziraphale will whisper words of love, words of praise and admiration, doing everything he can to soothe the shaking figure in his arms.

Once he has reached through enough to the demon, he will take them both to their bedroom (for Crowley never breaks down in there, never self destructs in there as if it’s off limits to himself while in this state) and will curl up on the bed, holding his partner close to him until Crowley finally drifts off to sleep.

Aziraphale will always love being able to show Crowley his love in as many ways as he possibly can. Whether it’s by letting Crowley pleasure him, or by giving everything he has to Crowley, it never matters to him. The absolute joy, the overwhelming sense that everything is right in his world, that’s all he will ever need in return as he spends his time showering Crowley with all of the love he has to give.

As he waits for Crowley to let him know he’s ready to continue, these thoughts flash through Aziraphale’s mind. He doesn’t linger on the worries much, let’s his heart warm at the memories of all the ways he’s been able to show Crowley his love. When Crowley looks up at him and asks for more, Aziraphale can only smile softly at him before reaching down and kissing his demon.

Crowley melts under his touch, raising a hand to trace his thumb along the edge of the angel’s jaw. Aziraphale always enjoys these gentle moments, when the world seems to stop and he almost wonders if it does sometimes. He lets the gentle kiss last as long as he can before he lets the demon deepen it. When a tongue flicks across his lips, he gladly opens himself up to Crowley.

Crowley moans, already so sensitive. He’s come down a bit, but Aziraphale can feel he’s still strung out, waiting for what else his angel has planned. After he has let Crowley explore his mouth for a few moments, Aziraphale pulls away from soft lips, taking his time with placing kisses down the demon’s jaw and throat. When he reaches a particular spot that has Crowley shuddering, he latches on, sucking and licking at the spot.

“Angel,” Crowley gasps as he works, and fingers dig into his skin once again. Aziraphale moves lower, to the hollow of Crowley’s neck, and he worships this new spot when the same amount of enthusiasm. Crowley’s fingers dig in harder, nails scrapping softly against Aziraphale’s skin.

“Like this, darling?” Aziraphale asks teasingly.

Crowley only whines, eyes half closed as he leans into Aziraphale’s touch. “Please,” he begs as Aziraphale slowly works his way down the slim body.

Aziraphale untangles himself from the demon, rising over him as he continues to place soft kisses everywhere he can. Once he’s reached as low as he can without moving, he flashes Crowley a new smile, one that has his demon’s breath catching. “Turn over,” he whispers, knowing he does not need to put much into the words to get his lover to listen, and sure enough, Crowley is quick to do as he’s told once the words register.

Aziraphale once again starts his ministrations over, but this time on new skin he has yet to explore this day. Crowley’s back is smooth and unmarred and Aziraphale just can’t keep his lips off of it, once again mapping every dip and curve. When he reaches the spots where Crowley’s wings are hiding, he takes his time, sucking and licking gently into the sensitive skin. Crowley arches up into his touch, silently begging for more, and Aziraphale takes his time. Fingers brush against his as he works, Crowley’s hand wrapping around his own where it holds himself up, and the new link between them only causes Aziraphale’s heart to swell.

Crowley gasps as Aziraphale finally moves lower, reaching the dips in Crowley’s lower back. He swirls his tongue around each, taking all the time he can as Crowley bucks beneath him. “Pleassse,” Crowley begs, his hiss already back, and Aziraphale pushes a new wave of affection his demon’s way, watching the demon shudder.

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale whispers. “You really are exquisite.”

Another shudder wracks through Crowley as he hears the tone Aziraphale’s voice has taken and the angel moves all of his weight back onto his knees, releasing Crowley’s hand. “Up just a little for me?” he asks softly. Crowley pulls his legs up, pulling his knees up far enough that his ass raises in the air. “Perfect, darling, exactly what I need now.” He runs a hand over the gentle curve of Crowley’s back, loving the way his lover arches gently into his touch.

Aziraphale glances up at his demon as he continues to run his hand over Crowley’s back. He can’t tear his eyes away from the face Crowley is making, unable to stop gazing at the complete openness he is being treated to. His demon is bare to him, spread out before him in the most honest way, and Aziraphale feels his heart swell because of it. “You are so gorgeous like this,” he hears himself whispering. The golden eyes grow a little wider at his words and Aziraphale can hear the breath catch in his demon’s throat.

Aziraphale moves his hand lowers as he continues to talk, his thumb tracing gently paths over Crowley’s ass. “So stunning, so good for me,” Aziraphale’s mantra continues, and Crowley’s breath stutters with each word of praise. The angel knows it’s hard for his demon to accept the good things about himself some days, knows it’s never an easy task for someone who has spent so long hating himself. Aziraphale takes every opportunity he can to shower his love with praise, wanting to remind him of all of the good at every chance.

“Angel,” Crowley breathes out, voice shaking on just the one word.

Aziraphale finally breaks his eyes away from Crowley’s face and the tears he sees building there, lowering his eyes instead to the soft body before him. His hand continues to rub gently into the skin beneath it and he brings up his other hand to rub the other side. After a few moments, Aziraphale lowers himself once again, pressing gentle kisses into the skin in front of him. He allows himself a few gentle bites, marking Crowley’s ass before running his tongue over it.

Crowley’s legs shake under his touch and Aziraphale knows he is anticipating what’s coming next. Not wanting to drag it out any longer, not wanting to string Crowley along more than he already has, he gently pulls the cheeks of the demon’s ass apart, just enough to nuzzle between them. He can hear the demon sigh as he runs his tongue over Crowley’s puckered hole. He can feel his love trying so hard to not squirm beneath him, and Aziraphale smiles internally, knowing it’s taking everything the demon has to stay still at this point.

Aziraphale runs his tongue gently over the sensitive area, taking his time to really show it some attention. He runs a soothing path with one of his hands over Crowley’s backside as he works. Taking the tip of his tongue, he flicks it over Crowley’s hole a few times, enjoying the soft moans his actions bring forth. He can almost imagine the look on the demon’s face as he silently vows to install a mirror next to the bed for future use. He wants so badly to see the blown look on Crowley’s face as he starts to push against the demon with his tongue.

The low groan that reaches Aziraphale is music to his ears as he worships Crowley’s body. The hand that trails soothing paths reaches around the front of the demon as he works, reaching for the cock he knows is aching to be touched at this point, and he gently fists it as he continues to work his tongue into the demon, stretching him gently.

“Oh, angel,” Crowley whines above him, and Aziraphale relishes the sound. “Angel, pleassse,” Crowley whines again.

Aziraphale starts to work his tongue faster, licking greater swaths over the demon’s sensitive skin. Crowley is well and truly shaking beneath him now, limbs shivering with every touch as so many parts of him at stimulated. A bottle appears next to him as Aziraphale snaps the fingers on his hand that are not currently curled around Crowley’s cock, and he can feel the demon shudder at the noise, already knowing what comes next.

“Oh pleasssse angel,” he whines again and Aziraphale can’t help but chuckle.

“So needy today,” he whispers as he pulls away from Crowley. The demon whines as he does, but Aziraphale only tuts. “Have to be able to see what I’m doing, love,” he whispers as he reaches for the bottle of lube. He let’s go of Crowley, both hands slowly stopping their stimulating motions, and Crowley whines again.

Aziraphale pops the bottle open, quickly spreading some of the lube over his own fingers. With a quick thought, he warms the substance, not needing or wanting to shock his serpent lover. He reaches back for Crowley’s hole, spreading some of the lube over the warm skin. Eyes moving towards the demon’s face, Aziraphale’s breath catches at the new sight before him: Crowley is completely flushed now, mouth hanging open as he pants. Pink cheeks lead to a pink tinged neck, a blush creeping it’s way down the demon once again.

Aziraphale finds himself smiling, finger still circling the puckered skin below it. Crowley groans low at his touch, back arching in a silent plead for more. Deciding that that’s close enough, Aziraphale gives his lover what he’s asking for and slowly starts to push a finger into the demon. Crowley groans again, longer and louder as Aziraphale works the digit inside of his demon a centimeter at a time. He can hear the demon in his head, chastising Aziraphale for being too gentle with him, but he only brushes the thought away as his slow pace is rewarded with another moan.

“Zira...” the demon says, the name falling from his lips like a prayer.

Dripping more lube down the top of Crowley’s ass, Aziraphale slowly starts to move his finger in and out as the lube reaches it, taking his time stretching Crowley beneath him. Crowley hisses softly as Aziraphale starts to add a second digit once he is satisfied, his eyes fluttering shut as Aziraphale watches. “So good for me, my demon,” Aziraphale whispers, the words falling from his lips full with as much love as he can put into them. “So very good for me.”

Crowley tightens around the two fingers, clenching slightly before relaxing with another groan. Aziraphale gives him all the time he needs to adjust before he starts to move the two fingers in unison, gently pulling out and pushing in at an agonizingly slow rate. After a what feels like hours, he starts to push in further, curling the two digits until he reaches just the right spot, knowing instantly when he does. Golden eyes fly open once more as Crowley’s breath catches. Hands tighten in sheets, twisting the fabric into knots. Moans fall from perfect lips, interspersed with half pleas for more, always more.

Aziraphale works slowly against this new bundle of nerves he has yet to worship today, taking his time with it as he has with everything else. He knows he can get the demon to come just like this, knows he can make the demon fall apart with nothing but two fingers and his words; he’s done it before. “You like this, don’t you my dear,” he whispers, a teasing lit to his words.

Crowley nods frantically, pushing back into Aziraphale’s fingers. “Yessss,” he manages to whisper out as Aziraphale rubs against his spot over and over again. “More, oh pleasssse more,” he begs and Aziraphale gives it to him, curling his fingers and rubbing harder.

Crowley’s hips buck as he works, searching desperately for friction for his aching cock, and Aziraphale steadies them with a gentle hand, not wanting his demon to fall apart just yet. “Just a little longer, my love,” he says gently. Crowley whines, but nods his head as Aziraphale watches. The angel can’t get enough of this, knows he will never grow tired of watching his demon laid out before him in this way. Hot, needy, begging to be loved and cherished... Aziraphale soaks it all in even as he gives Crowley more and more of his own love, pushing it all towards the demon.

When he knows Crowley is right on the edge again, moments away from tipping and spilling over the side, Aziraphale slows his fingers, sliding them out carefully from Crowley’s stretched ass. The whine he is rewarded with has Aziraphale smiling as he spreads his clean hand over Crowley’s back. “Patience, my love,” he reminds the demon, knowing Crowley is going to love this next part; he always does.

“On your back for me, once you catch your breath,” Aziraphale instructs as he pulls himself off of the bed. He knows it will be a moment before Crowley composes himself enough to do what Aziraphale has asked, which gives him plenty of time. He watches Crowley breathing hard for a moment, eyes catching the shivers that course over Crowley’s skin after being edged so far. “You’re being such a good demon for me,” Aziraphale whispers, and he watches as another shiver wracks Crowley, larger than the others.

“Are you alright, love?” he asks, needing to check in. He moves to where Crowley’s head is, carding fingers through blazing red hair.

Crowley’s eyes quickly find his, gold shinning brightly back at him. “I’m good,” Crowley whispers, a smile stretching his lips. “I’m so very good, angel.”

Aziraphale returns the smile, fingers threading through soft hair once more. “I’m so very happy to hear that, my dear,” he tells his demon, his own voice soft. “Whenever you are ready. Take all the time you need.”

Crowley nods at his words, eyes falling shut again as he breathes, and Aziraphale pulls himself away, walking over towards their dresser. While it doesn’t house many of Aziraphale’s clothes, it does instead store a few items he has found immensely helpful the last few years. Sometimes, making an effort is just entirely too much work (in his opinion) and modern day sex positive thoughts have once again stepped in to make his life that much more easier.

Pulling open a drawer, Aziraphale glances over the small collection of toys he has acquired. Each one tried and tested, waiting for the next time they are to be used, sits in it’s own spot in the drawer. Reaching in, Aziraphale grabs the one he is looking for and quickly maneuvers the straps in place, letting it rest comfortably against his hips. As he turns around, he knows Crowley has finally done what he asked even before his eyes see it to be true when he hears the sound that comes from the demon’s throat.

Aziraphale stands before his demon, admiring his lover’s body as it stretches out before him once again. His eyes land on the twitching cock that curls against Crowley’s stomach and Aziraphale moves closer to the bed, closer to his love. He reaches out with a tentative hand, tracing soft lines over Crowley’s hips, eyes never moving. Crowley’s breath hitches, hissing out between his teeth. His fingers move even closer, still tracing meaningless lines. When he reaches the cock he knows is aching, he passes ever so softly over the smooth skin, fingers light.

“Angel...” Crowley whimpers, the sound of his voice enough to tear Aziraphale’s eyes back to Crowley’s face.

He’s met with impossibly wide eyes, with cheeks flushed so red they almost match fiery hair. Crowley is absolutely wrecked already and Aziraphale’s heart warms. “You are so amazing,” Aziraphale whispers, pushing all of his love into the few words. Crowley’s eyes roll at his words as he soaks them in and the angel can feel his pulse racing at the sight. “What do you need, love?”

Crowley’s eyes flutter at the words and Aziraphale drinks in the reactions. His fingers are still tracing patterns, still giving Crowley just the barest of touches. Enough to keep him wanting more, just enough to keep them connected. As he watches, Crowley takes a deep breath, as if he can’t quite make the words come out even after all of this time. Aziraphale will wait, however long it takes. Crowley waited so very long for him, it’s the least Aziraphale can do in this moment.

“I just need you,” Crowley finally says, eyes opening once again. Golden eyes latch onto his and Aziraphale waits. He can see the demon wants to say more and he continues to give him all the times he needs. “Only you, angel, pleassse,” Crowley hisses out, voice impossibly soft.

Aziraphale smiles down at his lover. “I’m here, Crowley. I’m not going anywhere.” He knows that it isn’t exactly what Crowley asked of him, but it makes his demon shiver all the same and Aziraphale finally crawls back onto the bed, settling himself in between Crowley’s thighs. He watches his love, never once breaking eye contact, as he lubes up the toy, preparing it for what's to come.

“I need you, angel,” Crowley tells him and Aziraphale can feel shaking fingers grab at his soft hips.

“I know my dear, and I’m here,” Aziraphale reassures him, bending down to capture the demon’s lips. He kisses him ever so gently, deepening it only when Crowley’s fingers loop their way into the straps around Aziraphale’s waist. He hears the moan reverberate through Crowley as the demon explores the straps. It’s something they have used before, but Crowley never seems to be able to take his fingers off of the straps, always needs to re-familiarize himself with them every time.

Aziraphale breaks the kiss, trails his lips back over the neck he has already tenderly loved so much this night, but he needs more, always needs to worship his demon more. As he frees a hand, moving it to take hold of the silicone appendage, his lips continue to press gentle kisses against Crowley’s skin as he lines up the head. “Are you ready, my dear?”

Crowley only nods his head frantically, words finally failing him as Aziraphale rubs the toy gently against the demon’s sensitive skin. Aziraphale smiles gently at Crowley’s neediness, joy filling his heart as he watches his love fall apart under him. As he starts to press slowly into the demon, his lips make their way to the one place he has yet to worship tonight, tongue tracing against soft skin as Crowley cries out. Aziraphale hums, alternating between licks and sucks against Crowley’s demon’s mark as he continues to press into his demon. The combination of sensations has Crowley gasping and writhing in a way that never grows old for the angel.

“Zzssira!” Crowley finally cries out, words coming back to him as Aziraphale bottoms out. The angel nuzzles his nose softly against Crowley’s mark as he gives the demon time to adjust, time to just feel. Crowley is shaking beneath him, small tremors racing across his skin, and Aziraphale starts to worry that maybe he's have taken it too far this time, that maybe he’s pushed his demon too much.

“Do we need to stop, my love?” He asks softly and he can feel Crowley start at his words even as the shakes continue. “If it’s too much, if I’ve pushed and asked too much of you today, you only have to say the word.”

There’s a hand pushing against him as the words leave his mouth, pushing him back just far enough that the demon can look him in the eye. Aziraphale only loses himself in the golden glare he receives, unable to look away from the glowing orbs. He gears himself up to say more, to slowly slide out of the trembling demon, but before he can, he feels hips roll beneath him and the eyes he has lost himself in roll back. Aziraphale breathes out a chuckle as Crowley’s hips roll again, a whine squeezing it’s way out of perfect lips.

“Alright, message heard love,” Aziraphale says softly, pressing his forehead against Crowley’s as he pulls himself up enough to get the leverage he needs to take over. Crowley’s hips stutter as Aziraphale finally thrusts his own. The demon gasps, neck stretching long as he cries out and Aziraphale can’t help but do everything he can to wring that noise out over and over again.

“You are so perfect,” Aziraphale whispers.

Crowley cries out again and Aziraphale thrusts harder, the silicone cock a perfect substitute. Aziraphale presses his lips to Crowley’s neck again, loving the whines his actions bring forth. Every new thrust, each press of his lips, every word that falls from his lips, they all serve to make Crowley shudder and groan and whine in the most delightful of ways and the angel can’t help but smile.

“Oh, my beautiful demon,” Aziraphale says as he starts to thrust harder. Nails are digging into his back, raking lines into the soft flesh, wordlessly asking for even more. The angel finds he is only happy to give it to his trembling demon, and he pulls himself up enough to change their position. “Tell me if anything hurts, love,” he says softly. He waits for a nod, one so small he almost doesn’t catch it, before he snakes an arm under one of Crowley’s legs. He slowly pulls the leg up, hooking it over his arm before pushing it back, bending it back against his demon’s chest.

He starts to thrust again, the new position giving him an even better angle with the strap on, and Crowley’s cries go up a notch. Aziraphale already knows that adjusting their positions means he is hitting in the perfect spot with each and every move of his hips. At this point, Crowley is doing everything he can to hold on, is doing everything he can to keep himself together even just a small bit, and Aziraphale relishes every sound. “My wonderful demon, so perfect, so good, so kind...” The words fall from Aziraphale’s lips with every thrust, reaching to his demon’s very soul.

As he thrusts, Aziraphale finally reaches a hand between their two bodies, wrapping the hard aching cock that is brushing against his soft stomach in a loose fist. Crowley only cries out harder at the feeling, the new sensation almost breaking him apart. Aziraphale needs to touch him though, needs to bring as much pleasure as he can to his demon, and he knows his demon needs it just as much as he does.

It isn’t long before Crowley forces words out between his cries, unable to control his hiss even just the slightest bit. “Pleassssssse, Zzsssssira,” he cries out, dragging out the sibilants. “I need-! Pleasssssse!”

Crowley’s begging washes over Aziraphale and he starts to stroke the demon in time with the thrusts of his hips. “I know my love, I know exactly what you need,” he whispers out, watching with a glow as his demon falls apart under him. “Just a little longer, my dear. You’re being so good for me,” Aziraphale murmurs, the words falling from his lips only mingling with the begging that’s continuing.

Aziraphale slowly pushes Crowley’s leg back a little more, pressing into the new angle harder, and he knows he is dragging with every motion against Crowley’s most sensitive area. Tears are falling from Crowley’s eyes at the point, his begging no longer making any sense, and Aziraphale finally decides to give his demon what he’s asking for. As he watches from above, eyes taking in every bit of Crowley’s face, he finally whispers the words he knows his demon longs to hear:

“Come for me, my beautiful love.”

As the words fall from his lips, he thrusts as hard as he dares, strokes Crowley’s cock in just the right way, and can only watch in wonderment as Crowley completely comes apart under him. His cries reach a new level and he clings even tighter to Aziraphale as come bursts from his wonderful cock, streaking across his stomach and chest in long white arcs even as the angel’s name falls from his lips with an cry no human would ever be able to recreate. Aziraphale continues to push into his demon, continues to stroke him, as he comes, only slowing down as the demon’s cries start to drop off.

Aziraphale can’t seem to tear his eyes from his demon as his hips finally still. The toy still rests inside of Crowley, continuing to join them until Aziraphale is sure Crowley is ready for the appendage to slide out of him. Crowley breathes hard, slim chest rising and falling quickly as he shudders. Every part of him is trembling, but Aziraphale knows he has to wait, not wanting to overstimulate his demon more than he already has today.

With a quick snap of his fingers, he cleans up the mess, whisking away both the streaks of come and the sheen of sweat that covers the two of them. Crowley barely seems to notice, the only sign he has realized anything has happened is the soft sigh that slips out between the ragged gasps. Aziraphale reaches up with his now clean hand and threads his fingers through the red hair he can never get enough of. The action is enough to ground his demon, give him something new to focus on, and Aziraphale can only watch as Crowley slowly starts to come down.

“Such a beautiful demon,” the angel whispers, enjoying the shiver that runs through Crowley. “Let me know when you’re ready,” he whispers, needing Crowley to know he will only pull away when his demon is completely ready for the feeling. It takes a few more minutes of Aziraphale running his fingers through soft hair before Crowley finally nuzzles into his hand, pressing back against the angel.

With a gentle nod, Crowley tenses slightly, bracing for what’s to come. Aziraphale pulls himself out of the demon, chest clenching at the broken whine he hears as he pulls away. Not only is he leaving his demon empty, he has to leave the bed as well in order to remove the equipment from his hips. He slowly lowers Crowley’s leg back to the bed, taking his time in order to not hurt his lover, and only once he’s absolutely sure Crowley is comfortable does he pull away. Deft fingers work the straps quickly though (practice does indeed make perfect in some situations), and it doesn’t take him long before he is only again laying in the bed next to his shivering demon.

“Zira...” Crowley whispers as he reaches out with a shaking arm.

Aziraphale quickly pulls Crowley to him, holding the demon against his chest. “I’m here, my love, I’m not going anywhere.” Crowley shivers against him and Aziraphale only holds him closer. “You’ve done so well for me today, have been so good for me.”

They stay like that for a long time, wrapped in each other as the demon finally starts to come back to himself. Aziraphale never minds the wait, never wants to leave his demon’s side in times like this. He only sees it as part of the act of worshiping his lover, is only too happy to pour all the love he can into his partner. “I’m here for you, Crowley,” he whispers, pressing his lips against the demon’s head.

“I know, angel,” Crowley whispers back, body no longer shaking. Slowly, he raises his head and gives the angel the softest of smiles. “I know you’ll alwaysss be here.”

Aziraphale can’t help but kiss Crowley again, pressing his lips against the demon’s own, and he pulls Crowley even closer. It will be some time before Crowley is ready to be moved, but Aziraphale doesn’t mind. Moments when the two of them can just relax and be with each other are always just as enjoyable as the other moments they share with each other, and Aziraphale knows he will always be able to find ways to worship him, no matter what they are doing.

He will always find new ways to remind Crowley of his love, to show his demon he is worthy of all of the affection that is poured into him. It’s an activity that never grows old for Aziraphale and he knows he will continue to worship his love for all of their existence, no matter how long it lasts.

When the lasts of Crowley’s shivers have disappeared, when the demon has finally come back to himself, Aziraphale only smiles, nuzzling gently into flaming red hair. “Let’s go get you cleaned up, ok?” he says softly, heart warming at the nuzzle he gets in return.

“That sounds like a marvelous idea, angel,” Crowley replies, and Aziraphale is already thinking ahead to the new form of worship he is going to get to enjoy tonight.

Thank you, [@Toastedbuckwheat](https://toastedbuckwheat.tumblr.com/), for this [lovely bit](https://toastedbuckwheat.tumblr.com/post/186528828976/lets-see-if-it-gets-taken-down-full-version) of inspiration!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has been reading! I really appreciate all of the love for this story that has been sent my way! 
> 
> I've never really written anything like this before, and I'm so very happy everyone has been enjoying it!
> 
> There is most likely going to be an epilogue but I haven't decided if it's going to be a fourth chapter add or a separate fic added as a series, so if anyone has a preference, feel free to let me know!
> 
> I'm also happy I can finally link the beautiful piece of art that inspired this story! Give @toastedbuckwheat all of the love and check out more of their art on their tumblr blog!
> 
> Find me @milla-gsd on tumblr if you want, I’m still writing away!


	4. Chapter 4

Aziraphale finds himself nuzzling the top of Crowley’s head, once again burying his face in the soft red hair. He’s in no real hurry to leave the bed but he knows his demon needs to cleaned up. Crowley sighs against him and Aziraphale knows he has to get up soon or else the other will fall asleep. 

“Alright, time to get up,” Aziraphale says gently, untangling himself from the demon’s arms. Crowley tightens against him as soon as he starts to pull away and Aziraphale stops. Blue eyes catch golden and he can see the worry Crowley is trying to shove down. The angel runs his fingers gently through Crowley’s hair, giving him a reassuring smile. 

Crowley leans into the touch and sighs again. “I’ll be right back for you,” Aziraphale whispers. Crowley smiles up at him and Aziraphale pulls away again. He heads to the bathroom that adjoins their bedroom, once again happy he talked Crowley into letting him miracle the giant tub into existence. The bathroom also houses a shower when they want it to, but nights like this, the bathtub is definitely the better option. 

Aziraphale waves a hand and watches as the tub starts to fill, steam quickly rising from the top of the water. Once Aziraphale miracles it so it won’t overflow and will retain it’s temperature, he walks away from the tub and gathers the necessary items he will end up needing. The small counter next to the tub comes in handy at moments like these as he piles it with soap, shampoo, and a few bottles of water he miracles from the kitchen downstairs. If a bottle of wine and some snacks appears too, he knows his demon won’t say anything about them. Before he leaves the room, a pair of sunglasses appear with one last thought, always waiting in case Crowley needs them for any reason.

Once everything is ready and waiting, Aziraphale heads back to the bedroom and stops in the doorway. Crowley is stretched out on the bed, arms wrapped around a pillow that his face is buried in. Red hair fans out behind him and Aziraphale wants nothing more than to run his fingers through the strands again. He smiles, knowing he will soon, and just takes a few more minutes to watch. 

Crowley finally blinks an eye open at Aziraphale, a smile curling around his lips. He pulls a hand out from under the pillow and stretches an arm towards Aziraphale. The angel’s smile grows as he walks over to his demon, reaching out to grab the hand being offered to him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Aziraphale pulls Crowley closer to him and sighs happily when the demon wraps himself around him. 

“Ready to get up, my love?” Aziraphale asks softly as he runs a hand down Crowley’s back a few moments later. Crowley only pushes further into Aziraphale. “Come on my dear, you know it will make you feel better.” 

A chuckle leaves Aziraphale as Crowley groans up at him. “Too comfy...” the demon mumbles, tightening his grip on Aziraphale. 

“Yes, I’m aware,” the angel says as he continues to chuckle. “I can carry you there if you want.”

Aziraphale knows the response his offer will get and isn’t disappointed a bit when Crowley whines against him. Crowley huffs a breath and starts to pull himself upright, shivering slightly as he leaves the warm comfort of the bed. Aziraphale waits patiently as arms wrap around his neck before he gets off of the bed again. Aziraphale wraps an arm around the demon’s back and reaches under the covers to get another one under Crowley’s knees. 

The demon quickly pulls himself closer to the angel and Aziraphale feels himself warm at the closeness. “Ready to move, my dear?” he asks softly, not wanting to rush Crowley in any way. 

“Always,” Crowley breathes out, burying his face against Aziraphale’s neck. 

Aziraphale knows Crowley is tired, he always is after times like this together, but he also knows how much better this will all make him feel before they tuck in for the night. “Alright then, here we go,” Aziraphale says with a smile as he lifts Crowley off of the bed, cradling him gently against his chest. 

Aziraphale quickly makes his way to their bathroom where he notices the tub has stopped filling at just the right height. Steam still rises slowly from the top of the water and when Crowley shivers against him again, Aziraphale wills it to get just a touch warmer. The heat will never bother him and he knows it will bring Crowley all the warmth he will need. 

He starts to lower Crowley into the tub, but stops when he realizes Crowley has yet to let go. “Are you going to let me put you down, dearest?” Crowley only shakes his head and Aziraphale smiles. “I promise, I’m not going anywhere; I’ll be right here the whole time.”

“Want you to bathe with me,” Crowley whispers against Aziraphale’s skin and the angel feels a shiver of his own course through him. “Please,” Crowley whispers again and of course Aziraphale will always do whatever his demon asks of him. 

Aziraphale can only smile as he climbs into the bathtub, lowering Crowley in as he does so. He maneuvers the demon quickly as he sits down, pulling the slim back against his chest. Their legs tangle together in the tub, with plenty of room for both of them, and Aziraphale wraps his arms around Crowley, pulling him even closer. 

“You did so wonderfully for me tonight, my love,” Aziraphale tells his demon as Crowley relaxes against him. “You were so beautiful.”

“Ngk...” Crowley groans as Aziraphale’s words wash over him. His head leans back and lands on the angel’s shoulder. “I will never understand why you always say those things to me...”

Aziraphale’s arms tighten at the demon’s words. It always makes a part of him ache when Crowley says those things, but he knows that part of the man he loves will never be able to truly forget all of the bad stuff he’s had to endure in the world. “I would never tell you anything that isn’t true, my love,” he only says as he presses a gentle kiss to Crowley’s neck. “I promise, I will only ever tell you the truth, no matter what.”

Aziraphale continues to press soft kisses to Crowley’s neck, nuzzling his nose under the demon’s ear as he does so. “Zira...” Crowley breathes out, and Aziraphale can hear just how tired his love is. He won’t last long in the warm water, so the angel pulls his lips away. 

“Can you sit up for me, love?” Aziraphale asks softly as unwraps his arms from around Crowley. “I know you want me to bathe with you, but you’re going to fall asleep before I get a chance to take care of you.”

A chuckle leaves his lips as Crowley groans and huffs out a breath, but the demon slowly pulls himself away from the angel. “We could just lay here,” Crowley says grumpily, but Aziraphale knows there is no malice behind the words. 

“Of course we could,” Aziraphale replies as he sits up, leaving some room between the two of them. Once Crowley is mostly supporting his own weight, Aziraphale runs a hand over Crowley’s shoulder, letting the demon know he hasn’t left him. “If we did that though, I wouldn’t be able to do all sorts of lovely things.”

Crowley’s lips spread into a smile as his eyes close and he relaxes once again in the warm water. “You always want to do ‘lovely things’ to me,” he says with a small laugh. 

“You are very correct,” Aziraphale replies before pressing a kiss against Crowley’s temple. Without jostling the demon too much, he gently pulls the glistening red hair into a bundle at Crowley’s neck. He does his best not to pull on the strands as he runs his fingers through them, heart warming at the soft sigh that escapes his love. Pulling away, he reaches for the counter and grabs a small cup and fills it quickly with warm water with a small gesture. “Especially when those lovely things involve being able to do this.”

Crowley doesn’t reply and Aziraphale lets the silence sit between them. It’s a comfortable silence, one that doesn’t beg to be filled and the angel finds himself enjoying it as he places a hand against Crowley’s forehead, shielding his eyes. Aziraphale slowly pours the water over Crowley’s head, letting it run down the beautiful red hair. Crowley sighs again as the warm water washes over him, shivering slightly at the sensation. 

Aziraphale does this a few more times until Crowley’s hair is dripping wet, the cup never once daring to empty itself completely. When Aziraphale is happy with how damp Crowley’s hair is, he puts the cup back down and grabs a bottle of shampoo that he quickly opens, squeezing some of the gel into his hand. The smell washes over him, one that he always associates with the demon in times like this. It isn’t a kind of shampoo the demon usually chooses for himself, but Aziraphale knows he doesn’t mind when the angel chooses something different, something more floral and bright. 

Once he sets the bottle back down, Aziraphale starts to work the shampoo into a lather in Crowley’s hair, making sure to gather all of the hair up as he does so. As he works his fingers against Crowley’s head, he feels the demon melting against him. Crowley leans forward a bit, needing to balance himself better, and Aziraphale presses his fingers harder. When Crowley starts to sink even further, Aziraphale pulls his hands away, washing the soap off of them in the bath water before reaching for the cup again. 

With a hand once again blocking the water from Crowley’s eyes, he slowly pours water over Crowley’s hair to wash the shampoo out of it. Crowley’s body shivers again as the warm water runs down his back and Aziraphale feels a hand land on his leg, pushing gently as Crowley looks for something to support him. 

“You’re so wonderful, Crowley,” Aziraphale hears himself whisper, needing to let his praise wash over the demon again. He never grows old of it, never gets tired of worshiping Crowley with his words. Crowley shivers once again as Aziraphale speaks. “Truly marvelous,” Aziraphale whispers again as he leans forward to ghost a kiss over Crowley’s back. 

He puts the cup back down once all of the shampoo has been rinsed out of the luxurious hair and reaches for the soap next. He grabs a rag as well and starts to scrub Crowley’s back gently once it has been lathered up with the soap. Crowley practically melts under his ministrations, leaning even more heavily on Aziraphale’s legs as the angel cleans his lover. 

Aziraphale works as quickly as he dares to clean Crowley’s back, reaching for the cup once again to rinse all of the soap off of it. Once he is sure it is clean, he wraps an arm around the demon again. “Alright dear, you can lean back again,” he whispers as he gently pulls Crowley back against him. Once Crowley’s head is once again resting against his chest, Aziraphale picks up one of Crowley’s arms, his other hand holding the soapy sponge again. 

He starts at Crowley’s hand, scrubbing softly over the back of it. The demon only breathes softly at his touch, eyes closed as he relaxes against Aziraphale. The angel works slowly, moving his way up the long arm. Soft whines escape Crowley at certain points and the angel finds himself smiling at the tenderness his lover tries so hard to hide some days. Once the arm is completely washed and thoroughly rinsed, he places it gently back in the warm water and starts up on the other arm, repeating his same motions. 

As he works, Crowley’s head turns towards him, and he feels a nose press up under his jaw. The demon is once again falling asleep, so completely relaxed, so trusting, so utterly spent. Aziraphale only continues to worship him, showering him in affection and care as he takes his time washing the demon. Even though he miracled the sweat and stickiness earlier, he still enjoys caring for his demon this way, still relishes the level of closeness it brings them. 

He’ll take any and every opportunity to make his demon feel his love as much as he possibly can. 

Once every patch of the demon’s skin he can reach with adjusting their position is clean, Aziraphale puts the soap and sponge back on the counter next to the tub. He reaches for a glass of wine, taking a few sips as Crowley dozes against him. He will move them soon, but for now, he’s content to let the demon sleep. The tub never loses it’s temperature, staying just as warm as it was when they entered it, and Aziraphale finds his own eyes growing heavy after a while. Sighing, he puts the glass back and snaps his fingers. 

The rest of the wine goes back in the bottle, saved for another day. The snacks find their way back to cupboards and spots in the fridge, while the soaps and shampoos return to their own homes. The water bottles and the glasses however, make their way to the bedside table, ready for whenever the demon awakes fully again.

It used to bother Aziraphale, Crowley wearing the sunglasses. That was a long time ago though, back when he first saw the demon with the dark shades on. He will always love seeing Crowley’s eyes, will always take every opportunity he can to stare deeply into them and read the emotions given freely through them. He has grown to understand why Crowley chooses to wear them, knowing it brings his demon a level of comfort nothing else seems to be able to at times, and he will never fault the man for choosing to use them. Sometimes, it’s his way of hiding from the world when it all becomes to much, other times, a necessity on days when his physical body pains him in ways Aziraphale will never be able to fix. 

Their style changes often over the years, but Aziraphale has grown to love the glasses as an extension of the man against him. Dark, mysterious, and just a bit flashy when the time calls for it. He always makes sure there is a pair ready and waiting for his demon at all times, letting the other decide when he needs them and when he doesn’t. 

Crowley stirs against Aziraphale, knocking him out of his thoughts, and he wraps his arms around the demon. “Awake again, my love?” he whispers, a smile dancing on his lips. 

The demon’s only response is to nuzzle gently against Aziraphale, his hair tickling the angel’s ear. A sigh escapes parted lips and his already boneless feeling body somehow relaxes even further, sinking into Aziraphale’s embrace. 

Aziraphale hears himself chuckle at Crowley’s response and decides lifting the demon out of the water will be too much for him right now. With a fore thought, Aziraphale makes sure the bed will be just as warm as the water, ready for his next miracle. “Ready to move? I promise, the bed is warm and waiting,” he says as he reaches up a hand to card his fingers through Crowley’s drying hair. 

He hears the man take a few breaths, readying himself for the shock of moving, before nodding slowly, arms coming up to cover Aziraphale’s. The angel snaps his fingers that aren’t currently buried in red hair, and the two of them are suddenly wrapped comfortably in blankets, surrounded by pillows. Even with the bed warmed and waiting, Aziraphale still feels a shiver course through his serpent and he pulls him closer. 

“Ssstay...” Crowley hisses out, barely awake. “Jussst for a while...” 

“I’ll stay as long as you need me to, my love,” Aziraphale whispers, pressing a soft kiss against red hair. After nights like these, Crowley normally ends up sleeping for a couple of days at least, but they both know Aziraphale would never be able to last that long in the bed. Always needing to do something, needing to be up and about, but they both know he will never be able to go far either. After all this time together, Aziraphale knows Crowley better than the demon would like to admit and would be back in the room in a heart beat if he sensed any changes in his sleeping lover. 

For now though, Aziraphale is content to let the other burrow against him. His desire to worship Crowley and shower him with as much love as he possibly can stretching through the rest of the night as he watches his demon sleep peacefully. With fingers still threading their way through soft hair, he finds his own slice of peace and happiness as his demon curls around him. 

After six thousand long years of waiting to be together, of waiting for the right time to have this chance at all, Aziraphale cherishes every moment. As Crowley breathes against him softly, Aziraphale finds his own eyes closing again, the thought of sleeping for even a few hours sounding like a wonderful idea as he relaxes against the pillows beneath him. Crowley shifts gently in his sleep, arm tightening around the angel and Aziraphale relaxes even more, his own breath evening out as he starts to drift off. There will always be more nights he can spend staring at his love, his wonderfully beautiful demon, but tonight, joining him in sleep sounds just as enticing, and it isn’t long before he slips into a dream world, full of golden eyes full of love and gentle hands reaching for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final end of this story, I hope you enjoyed the journey! 
> 
> I plan on adding a few more stories as part of a series companion to this one, but this specific work is done! Thank you all so much for reading and for all of the lovely comments I have gotten!


End file.
